<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stuff that Nightmares are Made Of by BlueSkiedandClear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432984">The Stuff that Nightmares are Made Of</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSkiedandClear/pseuds/BlueSkiedandClear'>BlueSkiedandClear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Dream Sex, Hallucinations, M/M, Mild Blood, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Rough Sex, Wet Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSkiedandClear/pseuds/BlueSkiedandClear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall, Will has some troubles with discomforting nightmares. The doctor is right there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Stuff that Nightmares are Made Of</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by this tweet</p>
<p>https://twitter.com/corneliagrey/status/1285356918249267201</p>
<p>As ever, let me know about language mistakes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Every night is different, every night is the same.</p>
<p>Will always falls asleep wondering if it will be one of the good or bad times. He lies on his back, staring at the ceiling, aware that Hannibal is lying next to him, with the tablet on, or with a book in his hand. When the light goes out, Will sighs and waits for sleep to arrive, shaking.</p>
<p>It's impossible to know if it's going to be one of the good or bad times, until it's too late.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It began well after the fall, when by now their wounds had healed. It began in the villa in Cuba, the house with sand-colored walls and marble floors, surrounded by palm trees and with the sea at a step.</p>
<p>All this time, Will and Hannibal have been talking and staying for days away from each other, in a defiant and relaxing alternation.</p>
<p>They communicate with looks, gestures. They don't touch each other, but they sleep together for convenience. One bed to redo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hannibal feeds him, plays, reads. Will eats, listens to him, goes fishing. Day after day, in the warm, tropical stillness. The night begins the torment. The rapture begins.</p>
<p>Will still remembers, vividly, the first time it happened. It started out as a normal dream.</p>
<p>He walked in a snowy forest, looking for something, as in the past. The Ravenstag followed him discreetly, but at one point it paralyzed itself, ran away.</p>
<p>The Wendigo appeared in the trees, and Will simply could not move. His dead eyes nailed him to the spot. His cadaverous figure advanced with supernatural speed, and he grabbed him by the throat. Will wasn't even trying to fight him. He would just let go of a lament and resign himself to dying, once and for all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the Wendigo did not kill him: he forced him to the ground and towered over him, exuding a black aura, like the smoke of burning oil. He turned him around, and before he could rebel, he began to mount him, with blind cruelty.</p>
<p>At first it was terrible and extremely painful, but without realizing it, Will was beginning to feel pleasure, in a perverse, unbearable way.</p>
<p>He had woken up shaking uncontrollably, hard as stone, and by that time he had been too shocked to move, to do anything to find relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, every time it happens, he gets up, goes to the bathroom to masturbate quickly, frantically, freeing himself from terror and arousal, with unsteady fingers, clutching a flap of the shirt between his teeth, the feeling of black cum as poison inside himself too pressing to sleep.</p>
<p>These are the bad nights.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time it's a good night, he knows.</p>
<p>Will is lying on the bright beach not far from home, the waves lapping his legs. He wears only his bathing suit and the orange light of the sunset.</p>
<p>Even with his eyes closed, he knows that Hannibal has arrived, and he has knelt beside him. He lifts his chin a little, offering himself. Immediately, he feels the ghostly and soft touch of his lips on his own, at first gentle, then ravenous. He opens his lips, letting his tongue slide against his, kissing him once, twice, ten times, each kiss sweeter than the previous one.</p>
<p>He has one hand in his hair, the other along his back, stroking it slowly.</p>
<p>Soon, too soon, his mouth leaves him, but only to run down his throat, along the sternum, until the secret spot between his thighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will barely shudders, in anticipation, swallows hard.</p>
<p>Hannibal's lips engulfes his sex throughout its length, his tongue surrounds the tip and flows lightly to the base, its roughness is a delicious torture on sensitive skin.</p>
<p>Will arches his back and grabs him by the hair, to force him to approach and goes into complete delirium, hitting the inner walls of his throat, caressed by the gag reflex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Like that... like that, baby... ” He murmurs, blindly, head bent backwards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In every good dream, when he comes, he always screams:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Take me, Take me all... ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn't remember what he screams in his bad dreams, and maybe it's for the best.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will awakes abruptly, after every dream, good or bad. If it's good, he touches himself slowly, being careful not to wake Hannibal too. He muffles moans and sighs, and comes quietly, not entirely aware of the mess.</p>
<p>He manages to sleep, eventually.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tonight, it was a good night, Hannibal thinks.</p>
<p>Will climaxed in a less frantic way than usual, and he is currently holding back his panting.</p>
<p>Hannibal smiles to himself, pretending to be asleep for a little while: he knows that Will won't be asleep soon.</p>
<p>He recollects some sweet memories of last Will's dreams. How he grabs the sheets, his moans, his whispers, the scent of his arousal and his cum. Those are in particular, inebriating.</p>
<p>Hannibal savours them like fine wines, it's a madding vice, which he can't just give up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighs, pretending to wake with a stir. He clearly feels Will freezing by his side, and rests in silence for a moment, than:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ How was you dream, tonight? ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will is silent, but he knows he's blushing, even without looking at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ How do you know? ” He asks, in a weak voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hannibal smiles again:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ I hear you, every night. I... smell you. Who could ever make you feel so much pleasure? ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His groan of discomfort is amusing, but Hannibal doesn't laugh, and waits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ You. ” He replies, at last.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Tell me, what do I do, in your dreams? ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hesitates:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ You taste me. But it's not only you. It's... it's the form in which I see you. ” He confesses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will tells him about the Wendigo, and Hannibal is more curious than ever. Quietly, he turns towards Will and glances him in the dark of the room. Even though Will can't see him, he knows he can feel his gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a slow, very slow motion, Hannibal reaches out to brush his fingers against Will's scare on his belly. He shakes, but stands still, holding his breath. Hannibal keeps going, stroking his hip, his chest, his face. He leans forwards, and brushes his lips on Will's, lightly, but, suddendly, the younger catches his mouth in a passionate, desperate kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They are in each other's arms before they fully understand it: Will climbs on Hannibal's lap with a smooth move, and pins him to the bed, kissing him fiercely. Hannibal sinks his fingers in his hair, twisting the wild curls, pulling them gently. Both are well aware of their hard erections, which are now rubbing painfully one against the other, tearing off moans and whines from their mouths.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will manages to stop, and stares Hannibal straight in his amber eyes:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ I want you. ” He pleades in a faint voice, which looks like a growl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ But you are afraid of me. You think I'll eat you alive. ” Hannibal rejoins, panting, holding him in a hopeful way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will smirks:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Yeah, I'm damn afraid... and it's that turns me on so much. Please, scare me. ” He says, in a whisper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hannibal smiles:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Be careful of what you wish, Will. ” He remarks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a quick move, he rolls Will on his back, reversing their pose. He takes some biting, little kisses from his mouth, and then goes to his cock, stroking it with some rapid gestures, which bewilder Will completely.</p>
<p>He wraps his legs around Hannibal waist and grasps his hair, in such a tempting way that Hannibal forces himself to stop, to recover the lube.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During the few seconds of separation, Will listens to his heart beating furiously and his body shivering violently. It's true, he's fucking afraid of the Wendigo hidden in Hannibal's mind, but it's also a threat which arouses him immensely.</p>
<p>He just wants to be devoured, to be consumed, to feel Hannibal and his darkness in every limb of his own flesh.</p>
<p>Maybe that's what he's always wanted, he realizes. To be together, in the most intimate way, phisically speaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Hannibal returns, he's ready. He's so ready, that the foreplay it's almost unnecessary, but Hannibal indulges anyway in tasting his cock, his rim, in slow and lazy smacks of his tongue, drinking the moans like water in the desert. He bites the inside of his tights, strong enough to mark them, but not to spill blood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will thinks that it's enough to blow up his heart, until he starts to feel Hannibal thrusting inside him. He screams for real, this time:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Oh, God, Hannibal... ” He stutters, breathless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tilting lazily his head from side to side, he manages to open his eyes, half-blind and deaf, and through the fog of pleasure, he sees the Wendigo above him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His slender figure seems to melt in his body, leaking in his veins like a dark injection. The waves of arousal collide against him like slaps, making him whine and groan like ever.</p>
<p>The Wendigo grips suddendly his throat, riding him in a furious rush, the antlers hitting on the wall in front of him.</p>
<p>Sweating, desperate, Will lifts his hips, to take him deeply, like a blade in the flesh. He swears he's bleeding to death right now, but he just doesn't care:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Take me, take me, damn you... fuck me, fuck me, fuck me... ” He repeats, like he's going insane.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Watching to the ceiling, he sees blood leaking from the walls and dropping on them, splashing on the floor, and fire burning around the bed, crackling loudly. Every inch of his skin seems to boil, every bone just crumbles. It only exists the pleasure, and who gives it to him.</p>
<p>Will shuts his eyes and snarls, when the Wendigo or Hannibal, who cares, starts to hit his prostate:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Oh, fuck... baby, yes, right there... right there... ” He urges, in a rough voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The climax is climbing inside him, like a dark tide which floods everything, and he can't just resist anymore:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Please, please... ” He pleades, again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From the cloud of unconsciousness which surrounds him, Will hears the voice of Hannibal:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Please what, my love? ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Make me come, please. Make me come, my love. ” He repeats, unconcerned of the words. Or maybe, he truly means what he said, but the awareness will come in the morning, with the sun light.</p>
<p>Now, everything is oblivion, is darkness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will feels slightly Hannibal's fingers stroking his cock, and when he comes, he shut down for a few seconds.</p>
<p>His breath is messed up, he opens his eyes to try to focus and catches both the view and the sensation of Hannibal coming inside him. He's Hannibal, for sure, no blood, no fire, no Wendigo creeping on his body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hannibal bends over to kiss him, caressing lightly his face. How he is different from the monster right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Aš tave myliu ” He whispers, in a soft tone. He contemplates him, and then adds:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Did I scare you enough? ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will smiles, wildly:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ There's always more room for a bit of fear ” He remarks.</p>
<p>A glimpse of the shadows of some antlers flashes on the wall, but he ignores it.</p>
<p>His monster is right here, and he doesn't need any mask.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>